Vehicle security systems are common in today's automobiles. When an alarm of the vehicle security system is set-off, the alarm typically sounds the horn or siren on a vehicle and flashes the lights of the vehicle. Often, however, the vehicle owner is not nearby the vehicle and/or the vehicle is parked with a large number of other vehicles (e.g., in a parking lot) so the alarm does not alert the vehicle owner when it is set-off. Some vehicle security systems have the capability to send an alert to a remote device (e.g., a vehicle owner's phone or third-party system) indicating that the alarm has been set-off. Many systems, however, do not have this capability and/or require subscription to a service in order to enable alerts to be sent.